


The Aftermath

by 1393chelat



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1393chelat/pseuds/1393chelat
Summary: Life continues after Kishin death
Relationships: Death the Kid/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Isolated

The sunset is high in the symmetrical sky. A beautiful afternoon to be cherished. Usually, at times like this, he would be strolling the city. Instead, the new Shinigami is coop up in his late father’s office for unlimited of paper works to be done by the evening. He hated this. However, it is his duty to keep Shibusen and the World safe. Preferably from every death threatening danger, even when he IS the Angel of Death. “Kid~ can we go out now?” whined Patty. “Give me few hours, then we can have our lunch break”. The sisters give out long sigh and it is the expected answer from their Meister. They sulk at the corner of the room while Patty traces a pattern with her finger on the floor. They couldn’t do anything to get their Meister budge from the soft leather seat situated behind the big oak table surrounded by a major height of files and papers. Kid wouldn’t blame them for making annoying noises at the corner of the room. It does irritate him but the sisters have been neglected for far too long. He sighs and turns back to the abundant letters in front of him. His eyes hurt. It twitches in pain and his brain begins to pound hard in his skull. His stomach begs for intake and his muscles shiver from hunger. He needed a break, his body needed a break. Even as a God, his biological still functions as other Meister. His body hasn’t fully developed the perks of being a God. With shivering hands that support him, he stood from his fancy seat and walk towards his weapons. His composure has not faltered from these minor issues. He patted both of the Sisters' shoulders and ask them for lunch. The sisters were so delighted to hear such an offering that ended their misery instantly.  
They choose a nearby café for a quick break. He orders light food with coffee while the Sisters indulges in their favourite menu, ‘steak’. He does not have any interest in such delicacy nor any other particular cuisine as the tiredness weighs on him. The given position and the work are still new to him. He knew that he would inherit his father's power but it would take time to digest everything. Seems like four months is still not enough. His father's passing still haunts him. Being left alone to solve the aftermath of Kishin's madness that spreads to the whole world is not easy. Added to his list, the strongest Meister in BWMA is out off duty with one of his father’s weapons, Ms. Marie. Seems like they will go on a honeymoon for quite some time. Not that he can give orders to any of his father’s weapons. They did respect him as the son of the late Shinigami, but not as the Shinigami. He is still a brat to them. The other sensei(s) are pleasant enough towards him. Naigus sensei always makes his paper works in order and symmetrical while Sid sensei is helping him with field works. The other Shibusen students give him all the support he needed. But he is tired. Being on top of the stairs is a lonely world. No family to share his happiness nor his tears. He knew he had friends to rely on, but no one comes close to his personal issues. He laments for his mixed emotions and locked them up inside the high walls that he built deep inside of his soul. Never to open up. Not to his friends nor his weapons. They were already burdened by the issues at hand. With a sigh, he finishes his food and sips his last drop of coffee before asking for the bill. He never EVER eats for free. He could not jeopardize the respect and trust he gained from the public. He pays and walks towards the school again where lies the hell of paper works. His weapons follow closely behind him without complaint. 


	2. Dependence

  
"There is something wrong with him Maka.” Liz complains with a painful expression on her face. Patty also had been quiet on the sofa with her gaze fixed on the floor. The Thompson Sisters are depressed and sad. They seek advice and relief from their friends. They told them that their respected Meister had binged himself with work. He could die from overwork. Their friends knew something is not right by the distress call they received from Liz. A small reunion at Maka’s house. They ate dinner while chatting and catching up with their friends. They grew up together. Beat Kishin together. They are the strongest group with the strongest soul resonance. But what they did not expect is the ‘Death the Kid’ is in trouble. “We are talking about Kid in here. He couldn’t be possibly that bad. If he does, he does not suit to become a God. I will!” remark Black Star. He received a death glare from Patty follows by skull-breaking Maka Chop. Silence passed. Even there is Shinigami blood in him, he still a teenager. Far too young to be a Shinigami. He is good at his work, no doubt in that, but probably the stress catches up with him. Stress control is not something that you learn from a book, it is from experience. Kid lack in that. His friends knew that the God needs support. Emotionally. 

His work comes to halt by knocking at his door. He gave his permission for his visitor to enter his domain. Soul Eater came with a big grin. It is still disturbing for Kid no matter how many times he had seen it. “What is it?” professional tone as usual. “Nothing. Killing some time by checking in with my new boss”. Kid had no time to waste, he turns back to his work. “Even the files and papers were stacked symmetrically” comment Soul. Kid does not give any response to this. Soul knew how to poke the God. He changes the placement of the file by few inches. Surprisingly, the God didn’t notice. Soul waited for the God to respond but after minutes passed, still NOTHING. No questions, no orders, no shouts, and no actions. Just absolute silence. Only the brisk of noises coming from the God’s dancing fountain pen can be heard. It is like a still frame. Death silence. Soul frown and take his leave. The new Shinigami, on the other hand, continues his work.

“Nope, it didn’t work. I even destroy his symmetrical stacks of paper works” report Soul to Maka. Liz grimaces after hearing it. “Are you sure?” asks Tsubaki with a disbelieving face. “Alright, we still have few other plans to work on” cheers Maka. 

Next, Black Star attacked Kid out of nowhere. Kid went along with the reasoning of ‘fighting practice’, knowing Black Star personality. However, the fight is over in 3 minutes. Soul is laughing too hard while wriggling on the floor after Tsubaki’s report. Resulting Black Star had another round with Soul. 

Then, Maka makes a small party to celebrate Soul’s birthday. The party held during the night and attended by all of her circle friends. Kid joined in a little bit late with Liz and Patty by his side. Both of the Sisters had to work hard to get Kid moving from the office. They did a great job at that. But soon, after spending a good time of 30 minutes, Kid is gone. Leaving Liz and Patty behind to enjoy the party. Another failure to lure Kid from his desk for one hour. 

After few days, Liz and Patty ask the God for a shopping spree. He grimaces at the idea, knowing that it would take hours. But he complies with it since he needed the break too. Unfortunately, the trip is only 45 minutes due to a distress call from Justin. The madness creating changes to lost souls that wonders around Europe. It mutates to Kishin offsprings. The sample has just arrived and Kid needs to analyse it. He went back to his office leaving the stunted Sisters behind. 

Hearing the news from the Sisters, Maka boiled with rage. She rustles and has a quick change to her hunting clothes. Instead of hunting corrupt souls, now she will hunt God’s soul. She bangs the office’s door and charges in followed by Black Star and the Sisters. To their surprise, Kid is not there. He is not in his office. They searched for him in the entire left wing of the school. They ask around and it turns out that he went to the mirror room. They were practically running towards the big red door and hastily charging in without knocking. Upon spotting the black-cloaked figure, Maka did not hesitate and swing her Death Scythe at full force. Kid did not budge. Merely caught and hold the scythe to stop it and keep his grip. Black Star attacks from above but too noisy to be discreet. Kid put up a barrier, a type of magic passed down by his father in a handwritten book. Kid, then cast a spell to stop time around Black Star body. He turns around to look at them but then, turn back towards the mirror behind him.

“Anything else Justin?” asks him. Justin continues his report and ended it promptly before cutting off the line. Maka still could not free Soul from Kid’s grip. “What are you guys doing?” ask the God. “Kid, you need to stop at whatever you are doing. You are killing yourself.” Maka orders with a stern voice. She is still the head of the Resonance group which also allows her to order the God. “And let those people die.” Retort Kid. Maka is confused with the remark. Kid sighs and releases both of the scythe and the floating Meister. “Go home all of you. I still have some work to do. Thank you for the sincerity Maka. I will assure you that I won’t die in this foreseeable centuries.” Kid says with a smile plastered on his face. Maka could not take that as an answer. She attacks Kid one more time but stopped by Black Star. She stares at her friend with questions written on her face. Black Star didn’t say a word and drags all of his friends out including the Sisters. Maka whined at the action and Soul is spatting some words to him. Liz and Patty just went along with the whole scene. 

At the street, Black Star loosens his grip and frees Maka. “Why are you doing that?, Black Star!" rage Maka. “We are not strong enough. None of us. Let’s call Hakasen and ask his advice” Maka is stunt by his words but agrees with him. The God is truly different from 5 months ago. He is far stronger than before. Fighting Death the Kid before was hell, fighting him when he is a God, which is inviting for Death to reap your soul. Not a good option. The weapons turn to their human selves again. Maka pulls out her mirror to call Stein Hakasen. “Mushi Mushi Stein Hakasen. Are you there?” “Hello Maka! Haven’t heard anything from you for a while.”


	3. Professional

**“Hello Maka! Haven’t Heard Anything From You For A While.”**

“How is everything?” ask Hakasen. “The days go normally, but we encounter a huge problem. Kid is killing himself,” states Maka with a serious monotonous tone. There was silence for a while. “Hmm.. he is always streak and crazy. Nothing new in that, but I think I know what you are talking about. Can you see his soul Maka-chan?” Maka shakes her head. She didn’t realise this before, she couldn’t see Kid’s soul. How is that possible? Stein Hakasen notices Maka’s expression. “Ah.. Don’t worry about that, it happens. Not all the time you could see someone’s soul. Especially from someone that wanted to hide it. Kid’s is good at that, even the late Shinigami had a problem with his son’s soul. He gained the capability to hide it after his mother’s death. It got worst over the years because of the expectation that he had to achieve due to his father's reputation.” “Will he be fine?” interrupt Patty. “Hehe.. This happens before you two Sisters met him. Makes sense why everyone panicked. Even Sid sensei call me last week. Told me that Kid had lost weight. I ask him to pick up somebody. Um… Maka-chan, care to take another 3 souls into your house? They should arrive tomorrow if nothing happens.” informed Hakasen with a smile. “Who is this someone?” Maka could not help with her curiosity. “Someone that is better than Excalibur.” Answers him with a wink and ended the call. “Everyone is better than Excalibur” states Soul. “Let’s just wait then” exclaim Black Star. 

It was noon when her doorbell rang. Soul shuffles to get the door attended. He opens the door and it was Sid sensei standing tall in front of him. He yelps while shouting “Sensei! Don’t scare me like that!”. Sid sensei apologise and enters the house followed by a strange-looking girl. A pair of bluish eyes with the shade of silver, small pink lips with black hair ties at her back. She has a small figure with A-cup breasts and wearing a simple frail dress with a long belt that wraps around her waist multiple times. 'Odd fashions sense' comment the Sisters. “Guys, meet Anne along with her weapons, Jun and Ken.” Introduce Sid sensei while holding up a pair of Sai which connected to a chain that wraps around them. He then places the Sais on the coffee table and goes off, shutting the door behind him. He leaves the awkward situation remained. The Meisters look at each other and Black Star breaks the silence. “So, you the one who supposed to help Kid?”. “I guess” answer her nonchalantly. “Wait, guess?" Exclaimed Liz. Maka eyes Liz and takes a deep breath. “My name is Maka, a meister, along with this guy, Black Star. The one behind you is Soul, my weapon and she is Tsubaki. his weapon. The Sisters are Kid’s, Liz and Patty. All of us are in the same soul resonance group with Kid.” That is as far as the introduction goes. Maka continues her explanation on Kid’s condition which gone worsen day by day. “So, Hakasen told us you could help. Have you encounter this problem before because we haven’t. Kid is always independent and reliable. Never this stupid. Any idea what we should do?” silence meets Maka’s question. Anne didn’t give away any expression. She just standing like a doll waiting to be moved. Then, she turns towards her weapons. Tsubaki stands and guides Anne to her seat. Anne follows without complaint and still wearing the same expression. “Please helps us. Help Kid. He neglected himself for far too long. 5 months to be exact.” Liz pleaded. Anne looked up at her but said none. “So, any ideas?” Maka ask again. They waited for any response but nothing came. Only then the pair of Sai morph to human form. “Well, you can’t expect us to have every answer.” Said one of them. “We need to find the source of his distress” continues the other. Everyone blinks. The Sais were twins! The exact copy of each other. “Um… I'm Jun, he is Ken. Never met any twins before?” “We did, but how to differentiate between you guys?” asked Soul dumbfounded. Both of the twins show their birthmarks which different in colours but the pattern and size were still the same. Soul rolls his eyes out, even Patty couldn’t believe what she saw. They were trail off a bit, asking about the twin immature questions rather than the main topic. Which after few questions like ‘Did you guys fools the shop keepers?’ or ‘Did you guys switched during the exams?’, Maka gives them extra blows directed to their skull with a thick telephone book. “Well then, back to our main topic, the reason for Kid strange behaviour is his work. I guess.” Suggest Maka. “Nope, before this, Kid’s work has always been towering,” said Liz. “Really? He is a workaholic then” comment Black Star which resulting in a spat from his weapon. They make a list to go around. Jun and Ken work with them but Anne remains silent. Till Ken ask her confirmation. “What do you think Anne? Shinigami-sama is the overflowing work which mainly from after-effects of Kishin's madness, lack of staffs to work with, a huge amount of new students which highlight the problem of lack of staffs, new soul mutants, a high population of witch..” and before Ken could continue, Anne took the list and went over it herself. She reads silently. “and the old late Shinigami didn’t leave any notes?” ask Jun to Maka. Maka look puzzled and shakes her head. Black Star just shrug at the question. Liz and Patty also shook their head and told them that maybe they didn’t know anything about it. “Kid can be secretive sometimes” told Liz. “Stein Hakasen told us that this has happened before. How you deal with it?” asks Maka. Anne sits back on the couch while Jun and Ken went over their memories vaguely. “Can't remember. It’s long ago.” said Ken. “How you guys deal with it? Beat the pulp out of him?” asked Black Star. “Nope, we tried, didn’t work. We just got our ass kicked” answers Jun. “Didn’t work last time, don’t think it gonna work while he is full Shinigami” remark Ken. Then, it went silent. Liz still pries on Kid’s past history and only received vague answers from the twins. Black Star didn’t like them and he asked, “Are you guys were even his friend?”. Ken and Jun flatly answer NO.

Two days had passed and progress still not made. Maka's patience running thin as the Sisters works with the twins to find the source of Kid’s problem. “How about we ask him?” suggests Tsubaki. It always works on Maka and the Sisters. It even works on Soul. Black Star has his own ways to deal with his problem, fighting, as always. “He such a cry baby” remark Black Star. Liz almost slaps him but her wrist was grabbed by someone. She turns around and saw Anne wrapping her fingers around Liz's wrist. She release her when Liz had calmed down. “Let’s go then,” said Anne. 

They knocked at Kid’s office door and waited for his permission. Gaining a yes, only Maka and Soul came in. “What is it?” asks Kid. “Kid, you need to see something. Liz and Patty are preparing it.” Kid’s face frown in confusion. Both of the Sisters left the house early in the morning as usual. ‘What did they do now?’ grimace Kid. Both Maka and Soul walk Kid to the mirror room where Liz and Patty are waiting. Kid can sense Black Star is hiding somewhere in the room. “So? Anything important?” He asks all of them. “With due respect, sleep is what you need Shinigami-sama, you look terrible”. Kid’s face changes. He looks shocked and afraid to turn around. He gathers his courage to see the being standing behind him. He could not believe his eye. “Anne? When did you come back?” crooked Kid. “Few days or so. Your teammates called me,” answers Anne. “What? Why? How? I mean, you have been to Hell. That station is chaos. If you are here. Who is keeping other Kishins? I already have problems at hand..” Anne interrupts “The station is empty." " It has been empty since 2 years ago.” she continues softly “Then.” Kid pause. “why you didn’t came back?” ask him with a serious tone. “If you came back, you could have help to stop Asura's resurrection. He might be able to stop. The madness would not spread. You could have help,” he asks. “That is your job Shinigami-sama. Not me. My job is with the other Kishins. This mess resulted from your incompetence.” Kid went silent after receiving hurtful comments from her. “So, enlighten me. How are you?” asked Anne softly. Kid just shrugged his shoulder and said nothing. He tried to convince Anne that it is just overwork. Nothing else. 

“Told someone with a serious case of loneliness. Do you need a hug?” Anne opens up her arms and walk towards the Shinigami. Kid, on the other hand, took a step back. “What is your motive, Anne? I know you wanted to kill me badly but it is your fault that you were sent there.” Kid says sorrowfully. “I didn’t blame anyone” answers Anne. The silence continues. 

"I will be returning to my station once I finished my task here," Anne explains. "Care to elaborate?" asked Kid. "Keeping the Legions stable. My main duty as the Guard" explained Anne. "I see," said Kid. "The task duration is two weeks. For now, I shall take my leave Shinigami-sama. Although it's late, I still would like to wish you 'Congratulations on your coronation'. My apologies for my rude absence." Continues Anne flatly. "You don't have to be polite Anne. We grew up together, thanks for returning back to us." Smile Kid softly. Anne took his cue and leaves. Leaving the rest of the friends to stun. Liz angrily says "Seriously! I thought she's here to help! She just says Hi and gone?". Patty and Tsubaki calm her down. "Alright, even I've had enough for today. Let's go back." offers Kid to his weapons. Liz and Patty are very surprised but accept the offered hands gratefully. 

"That actually went better, I guess?" says Soul. But Maka eyes Kid carefully and she still couldn't see Kid's soul. "Soul, we need to ask my father about Anne." Says Maka while walking home. "Why?". Maka with a serious expression stares at Soul "Because I just realized, I didn't see Anne's soul too. Even worst, not the twins too. It scares me." "Alright, but you do know that it's Friday night. Your father is, well, um, not home. He's, well, you know." Fidget Soul. "That's why I need your help to go fetch him. I don't care how. Just bring him home." Maka spat and speed home. Soul sigh "alright".


	4. Comfort

Kid is not allowed to go to Shibusen. He is banned from it. He is free to go anywhere except work. With the addition of Maka and Soul that trailing him. Having his weapons beside him is nuisance enough, adding another two souls would be damn ‘helpful’. On the contrary, Anne sleeps in Tsubaki and Black Star shared house. Along with her weapons of course. However, they didn’t window shopping like the other group did, not even sightseeing. “Teach me how to beat God!” said Black Star with his loud voice. It makes Anne eardrums exploded for a second. She eyeing on him and sigh. “On what purpose Black Star?” she ask. “To suppress them!” “On what purpose?” she ask again with a serious tone. “To be the greatest and to protect everyone” “Becoming a God could not protect everyone Black Star. Even God dies.” “Just teach me”. Anne sigh and nodded. 

Noon, the shoppers stops by Black Star residence for lunch. The sight that greets them left huge laughter for the Sisters and Soul. It seems like Black Star and Tsubaki couldn't even match with Jun and Ken. Black Star were seen in bruises and hanging on the tree with Tsubaki rendered unconscious with spinning pupils. Anne sitting silently on a stool watching the whole ordeal. Anne greets the shoppers and invite them in. Tsubaki recovered with the help of Maka and the Sisters. Soul interrogate Black Star while having small chats with the twins. 

Anne started making tea for everyone. "Please have a sit inside and enjoy the tea while it still hot. I'll be preparing lunch." Announce Anne. Maka and Tsubaki offers their help. The Sisters trail them behind. 

"So, both of you are pretty strong by yourself huh?" ask Soul to the twins. "We fight by ourselves most of the time. We are duos". explained Ken. " Eh? You didn't fight with your Meister?" Ask Soul again. "You know we are not from Shibusen right?" Says Jun. "What's that suppose to mean, huh? Street fighters are stronger than my World Class Assassin Skills! No way!" shouted Black Star. " Calm down Black Star. They are not street fighters. They are trained guards. Like Anne. A meister can fight without Weapon. And Weapons can fight without Meister. It's not ideal but there are some countries still uses old fashion ways." Explained Kid. "Is the method better?" Ask Soul. "It's not, that's why Shibusen change it". Soul ask again, "then, why Black Star cant fight them?". " It's because I'm holding back! Bahahaha!" Says Black Star. Kid ignore him and continues while staring at the twins, " that's because they are way older than us. Which I always forgot. How old actually you guys now?". "Hmmm, around 200, is it Ken?" "Jun you idiot." Says Ken. "How the hell you guys look like us?! You already reach higher level than Death Scythe?" Ask Soul. "That's not fair! No one can be stronger than ME!" Exclaimed Black Star. 

Maka heard the commotion and calls the boys over. "Lunch ready! Come and eat!". The boys hurries before Liz and Patty finishes all food. 

They sits randomly mixing together. Small chatters could be heard. Then, Soul bring back the previous conversation. "Kid says both Ken and Jun are very old. Safe to assume that Anne is a grandma too?" He and Black Star snickers. Maka went rigid while waiting for an answer. Anne puts down her rice bowl, "Jun and Ken are indeed older. Both of them are not Death Scythe but a Kishin themselves." Gasps can be heard everywhere. Anne continues, "as for me, I am not a living nor dead. Definitely not the last of my kind but our history is old enough to be forgotten. Late Leo Shinigami-sama grant me sanctuary but I broke the rules 10 years ago. Which cause my banishment judged by late Death Shinigami-sama, Kid's father." She finishes and wait patiently for their response. "Huh?!" Unison by them. Maka seems to understand Anne's explanation. "If both Jun and Ken are Kishin, why both of them could roam free? And what exactly are you?" Maka asks. "I'm curious what rule you broke?" Continues Soul. 

"As we said, don't lump us with those weirdos. We are mad strong not mad insane." Said Jun. "We can't do anything outrageous as long as Anne still alive" explain Ken. "Anne lock our souls and power. We can only use it by her permission." He continues. "Then, Anne is very strong. What are you?" Ask Liz. "It's safer if you treat me as fellow Meister." Smiles Anne. 

"No! I don't believe that you guys are very old! Or a Kishin! Or stronger than BIG ME! Let's fight in serious mode and we can show to them, I'm stronger ahahaha!" Exclaimed Black Star while taking Tsubaki in samurai sword mode. Jun and Ken agrees. The Sisters are willing to help Black Star but Soul reject the offer, claiming his stomach too full to move. 

The fight are intense as Black Star is very determined to beat the twins. The Sisters give a very good support. However, the twins have been in many fights. They handle the one-sided fight steadily. Two hours passed, their stamina has been depleted considerably. Soul and Kid watch the fight while Maka and Anne were preparing desert. 

In the kitchen, Maka couldn't help with her curiosity. "I ask my father about you", " your father?", "He goes by the name Spirit. He told me what you did. And, he says that the punishment given to you is unfair." Explain Maka. "I wanted to know why you did that Anne.". Anne continues to dust the cake with sugar silently. She then pick the cake up and proceed to serve it. Maka brings out the plates and tablewares.

The fight have yet to finish. "Who's winning?" Ask Anne. "They appears to be on the same level. Although Liz and Patty might collapse soon." Answers Kid. "Guess we have to wait then" says Maka.

Anne slips behind Kid and start messaging his shoulder. The Shinigami relax instantly. He let out quiet sighs and hums. After a while, Anne moves her hands slowly to his scalp. Kid groans and sways backward. Anne realize this, she gestures Kid body to lay down and rest Kid's head on her lap. Kid let out a long exhale and relaxes further. "God Anne, it's been a while." Says Kid breathlessly. Anne smiles at him and continues her ministration. 

Maka and Soul pays solid attention to the fight, ignoring the whole ordeal behind them. The fight ends when the twins admit defeat. Black Star being loud and boisterous lad, celebrate the small victory with booming voice. Patty are happy to join Black Star. Liz is happy that it's over. She walk towards Maka and realized her Meister lays down on Anne's lap. "Kid!" She shout. Maka and Soul turns around and surprise to see it too. 

"Quiet down Liz, I'm not dead." dismiss Kid. Maka sigh in relief. Anne announce that the desserts are ready. But, Liz got curious. "How you could do that Anne? Kid never let me message him. He just swatted my hand and says ' your motion is not symmetrical '". Says Liz while mocking Kid. Kid is too contented to even open up his eyes. He didn't want to move, but Anne stops moving. Everyone is waiting for an answer. Kid open up his eyes slowly, he saw the most symmetrical scene ever. Anne purposely lies him down where the trees are not in his view but only the roof. Anne sits where the roof would look symmetrical above her. Her hair were always falls elegantly align. Kid reach out to her strand of hair, and Anne's switch her attention from Liz to Kid. She smiles softly to him. 

"Oi! What kind of romance novel is this?" Ask Soul. Kid sighs and gets up. He sees all of his friends looking at him. He cock his heads to the side. "Huh?" He asks. "You are an airhead Kid" says Maka. Anne stands up and moves to serve the cakes. Maka follows her to help. The rest of them ignores Black Star victory and rushes Kid with questions. Kid being ever confused is not helpful. Maka on the other hand, "Kid likes you but he didn't know, isn't he" says Maka. "An airhead" she continues. Anne smiles. They walk out and heard that Liz is screaming. 

"We wanted to help you Kid! But it's hard if you won't let us! We need to call everyone and ask around. It's easier if you have told us the truth! Did you trust us? As your weapons!" Liz said angrily. Anne sets down the tray. Kid sigh and said "alright, Anne is my partner and I'm her blood bound. Both of us is tied for life. The rule that she breaks is she bound her blood with mine, without me she's dead. To reply her oath, I declare her as Shinigami Partner. A soul bond. As what creature she is, it's not my place to tell." Explain Kid slowly. "Then, you guys are practically married?" Ask Soul. Anne and Kid look at each other. Then, turns to stare at their friends. "We were bound when I was 4 years old. So, the answer is no. We are not married." Answers Kid. 


End file.
